


明知故犯 45

by NiniK



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniK/pseuds/NiniK





	明知故犯 45

李东海怔愣了几秒，很快垂下头去掩饰情绪。  
他用鞋尖不小心磨到枯叶点缀的地面，一下子发出嘶拉的声响打碎安宁。  
“东…”  
站在对面的李赫宰再次开口，只一个字就像派了个小人前往李东海的心尖尖上跳舞，每次踢踏都代表了心动。  
“上去坐坐吧。”  
李东海面无表情地出口打断他，说完就转身朝公寓门走去，但可惜色彩总爱乐此不疲地出卖人的心思，一抹红隐匿于夜色，不知什么时候悄悄爬上两颊，漫过两眼，许是风吹的，也或者是其他什么原因。  
他自己察觉不到，同样李赫宰也看不到。  
冷静了一天的思绪到最后被搅了个稀烂，李东海垂着眼自顾自加快步伐，耳朵却灵敏的捕捉到跟在身后的脚步声。  
站定在电梯前，他还是没能缓回神，不止一次的抬头察看到哪了，然后再低下去，用牙齿撕下嘴唇干裂的死皮，心里琢磨起金钟云的那些话。  
李赫宰一直以来都没有离开过那座城市吗？  
是否还呆在学校里呢，用冰冷的白大褂穿刺一批又一批仰慕又试探的目光？  
会不会也在某个艳阳吐露的九月，轻轻揉过穿着迷彩服、嘴里嚷着疼，脑袋却不停转出馊主意的年轻脸蛋的脚腕？  
有没有温柔又生疏地问过他…疼不疼。  
想到这里，李东海尝到了丝丝焦虑感的滋味，结果没等来电梯，嘴里就抿出一股血腥味。  
“嘶——”一秒之后的辣疼感瞬间袭上脑门，他情不自禁地小呼了一声，被撕扯开来的那处开始不断涌出鲜血，所有疑问被按下暂停键，回忆也到此结束。  
他舔干净下嘴唇，不料身后突然传来李赫宰的提醒。  
“一个人在家可以买些芒果，你嫌麻烦可以打成汁喝。”  
李东海转过身，正对上李赫宰盯住他的眼睛，他站在距离安全的斜后方，两人在沉默中定格。  
“叮——”电梯门及时救场，李赫宰留恋地多看了两眼之后移开，李东海跟着垂眸，没问他是什么意思，一言不发地转身径直往前迈步。  
尴尬一路尾随到了进门脱鞋、放包宽衣，到最后两人之间起码隔了三个大胖子、一头一尾地端坐在沙发上时，李东海才终于一个激灵清醒过来。  
他茫然地眨了眨大眼睛，不敢转头看李赫宰在干什么，心里却忍不住惊呼，怎么把这尊大佛请到家里来了？！  
他不敢置信所有决定都是出于他自己的脑子，当下恨不得一个巴掌拍上来张长记性，可又担心打草惊蛇，惹来李赫宰注意。  
他不安地动了动身子，闭眼吐气两三次，最后还是沉了沉眸子，镇定下来。  
懊悔可以放在事后，眼下最重要的是做好一个洒脱大体的前任，能把一切往事都挥做云淡风轻，来人便是客，不请没道理。  
李东海清了清嗓子，正欲开口时，李赫宰口袋里的电话首先响了起来。  
男人进屋之后倒没有把注意力全缩在李东海身上，他迅速环视了一圈四周后就垂下了眼眸，藏起淡淡的失落。  
他很想再一次告诉他，他非常开心他能主动开口邀请，但是没想到后遗症却是如此强烈，差强人意地把他所担心的一切都丢进灰尘里，飘向没有目的的远方。  
茶几上的木质摇篮里摆满了各种各样的水果，那些所谓担心对方上火的心意，现在却好像摆在那里成了笑话他的扎眼之物。  
李东海已经变得不需要他，也能过好有条有理的生活了。  
电话铃声唤回一点神，李赫宰掏出手机，盯着上面的来电明显一愣，正犹豫要不要挂掉，李东海沉不住气站起来，扔下一句：“喝水还是喝其他？我去给你弄。”  
明显也是想活跃一下氛围，李东海没等李赫宰回答他就快步走进了厨房，见不着身影。  
李赫宰把视线重新放回手机，就在这玩意儿不厌其烦地连连叫嚷半分钟后，世界终于清静了。  
“喂。”  
跑到厨房避难的人下意识的扣紧了白瓷杯面，他皱了皱眉，暗自叮嘱自己不要偷听。  
李赫宰明显压低了声音在回话，可越是这样，人那好奇的本性就越是压抑不住，李东海几次顿住手，还差点摔碎一个杯子。  
他挽起衬衣袖子，双手撑在料理台上，使劲晃了晃脑子清理思绪，不自觉地也从裤子口袋里摸出手机。  
翻了一个遍，最后点开朴正洙的信息栏，李东海犹豫片刻，发送了一个“在干嘛”过去。  
就在准备把泡好的茶水端出去时，李东海就闻声李赫宰轻咳了一下，然后他听见他温柔地开口，“叫小朋友不要想我。”  
脚步成功被打钉在原地，李东海睁大眼望着前方足足愣了三分钟，直到放回口袋里的手机贴着皮肤震动了两下，才把他唤回现实。  
这下焦虑的不安的、懊恼的烦心的，统统变为了空白，他垂下目光，定格在一盘冒着热气的精致杯具里，几乎是出于不自知的愤怒，他挥手便把本该递给李赫宰的茶盅，摔碎在了地板上，发出清冽的响声。  
这套茶杯具是郑允浩送他的。  
当年在国外，有一阵他情绪特别不稳，曾就以一个不爱吃油炸食物的荒唐理由闹绝食，然后吵着要回国，说思念本土文化。李夫人百忙之中抽出时间过来陪他，郑允浩看不下去之后就拉着他出去买了这东西，点着他的额头无奈道，你看看你妈妈，就不能懂懂事吗？  
李赫宰在听到声音的瞬间后就跑进来，一脸惊慌，低头见到李东海脚边密麻的碎渣子，忙问：“没事吧？”  
李东海微不可见地皱起眉，深深地看了一眼面前的男人，他嘴巴动了动，苦笑出来，说：“怎么办，想请你喝茶的，可惜天公不作美。”  
李赫宰似乎是察觉到李东海的情绪，他沉默了一阵，最后说：“你不要动，碎片会割脚，我帮你收拾。”  
说完便上前一步，李东海下意识的往后一退，腰肢抵到冰冷的料理台，他滚了滚喉结，说：“没事。”  
抬起手看了一眼腕表，继续礼貌地笑道：“如果有机会我再请你吧，今天也不早了，我也想早点休息。”  
李赫宰没李东海那么会掩饰，他锁皱了眉头，沉着声音问：“东海，你就不能不要对我这么客气吗？”  
他淡淡地抬眼看了一下保持微笑的李东海，轻微地叹出一口气，无奈地说：“算了，你不避着我，就已经很好了。”  
听到这句话，李东海的太阳穴忍不住跳起来，他闭上眼深呼吸一口，很想走上前盯着他的眼睛质问他，你什么意思，到底把我当成什么了？  
可他终究问不出口，大律师需要的是分手后的体面，而不是小打小闹的纠缠。  
李赫宰见他蹙眉不语，犹犹豫豫地又开口：“你不能弯腰，还是我来帮你吧。”  
李东海闭上眼，两手捏在鼻梁上揉了揉，轻轻地说：“不用了。”  
“东海…”  
“我说不用了！”  
李东海睁开眼，对着李赫宰难以自抑地吼了出来。  
一句话终于换来了消停，李赫宰止住步子，两手自然地垂下，他看着李东海，酝酿了很久才终于说：“那我走了。”  
李东海没有抬眼看他，心却还是不由自主地抽了一下。  
意识到刚才有些失态，其中或许还有伤害的成分，李东海心是软了，但神经却牢牢紧绷着，不允许他从理性的池子一步跨越向感性。  
把李赫宰送到门口，男人穿好鞋回过身看他，左手已经抬了起来，一下子顿在了李东海的眼前，手指不安地蜷紧再松开，李赫宰笑了笑，轻声开口说：“晚安。”  
李东海始终没有什么表情，送走了李赫宰，大房子重新恢复了冷清的模样，他站在门口发神，最后小小地上前一步，把额头抵在冰冷的门背上，闭上眼。  
短信声滴滴响起，李东海睁开，眼角泛了些湿润，他记起大概是之前朴正洙回的消息，于是拿出来一看，最新消息却来自李赫宰。  
心脏扑通扑通加快，刘海长了，发尖刺进眼睛，惹得他发酸。  
[我们重新开始，好吗？]  
眼眶悬不住一滴眼泪，最终砸在屏幕上，砸在那四个字上面，四溅开来。  
男人盯着这句话连一眼都舍不得眨，屏幕黑了再亮，里里外外被透视了精光。  
他要怎么告诉李赫宰，这些长长的时间，已经把他们两个推得太远太远了，两个背对而走的苦行僧，如何远渡苦楚，终成美梦？  
他明明…明明有那么多机会，男的、女的，乖巧的、听话的，一隅小小的办公室，就装不下一段新鲜的再次心动吗？  
如果到最后不能成全自己，那么没有谁比李东海更希望他能找到一个更好的，这样所有的心安理得就能找到一个栖息处，掩埋进无尽的遗憾里。  
李东海点开李赫宰的信息栏，手指悬在上空。  
按下去，他们的未来就会有无限个可能，但他还有另一个选择——  
李东海站直身子，彼此脸上又恢复了冷淡从容，根本看不出之前脆弱的任何痕迹，他扇了扇睫毛，不动声色地按下了拉黑键。  
他已经有了小朋友，李东海已经不再是他的小朋友了。

一次看似有所进展的见面，没想到到头来被李东海快刀斩乱麻，了却了个干净。  
整个事务所的人都有所察觉，小李律师像是脱胎换骨一般，之前也许还有些难以亲近和微微低气压，现在却能热情地和每一个人打招呼，买早点。  
楼下的实习生们不敢问，却心犯花痴地议论起李东海的迷人微笑能杀死多少个客户，而二、三楼的律师同事们，个个也都噤若寒蝉，原因是朴正洙叮嘱的。  
曺圭贤和金厉旭最容易自乱阵脚，往往看到李东海路过都快速地点头招呼，然后风一般的逃离，朴正洙更好，闭门不见，低着头扮演百忙之中也抽不出空抬头的一级律师。  
周五当天李东海破天荒邀请大家聚餐，贵了他请，实习生们安排稳妥了，他上楼先找金曺二人。  
推门而进的时候两个人一个坐着，一个站旁边，不知道在共同分享什么机密文件，李东海打趣，“三楼穷到连打印机都买不起了？”  
闻声抬头的两人同时一惊，看到是笑盈盈的李东海，一个立马垂下头狂翻纸张，另一个欲言又止，最后摸了摸鼻子。  
曺圭贤眼神闪躲地往李东海身上探了探，说：“机器找人来修了，东海，有什么事吗？”  
最近所里都没接什么案子，大家都只有在网上当起客服，解决一些芝麻大点事的疑难困惑、法律知识，李东海鼻子上还架着眼镜，他眯起眼笑笑，说：“晚上一起吃饭吧，我订了位置。”  
金厉旭猛地抬起头，大叫一声，“啊——早知道我就不订外卖了。”  
曺圭贤一手肘推了推他，后者纳闷地用眼神询问，后知后觉才醒悟过来，一拍大腿，“东海哥，我晚上有约了，不好意思！”  
曺圭贤跟着附和，软绵绵地一脸抱歉，“哈哈，那什么，我刚好也有事……”  
李东海摘下眼镜，两眼清冷地往屋内投去视线，瞥了两人一下，双手抱在胸前往门槛上一靠，说：“你们到底怎么了？”  
对面的人表情有些讪讪，金厉旭推了推曺圭贤让他说，曺圭贤也不想当罪人，狠狠瞪了回去，李东海静静地看他俩表演杂技，身体往前一倾，站正后低头拿棉布擦拭镜片，说：“看来可惜了，新开的餐厅，据说今天去能送什么惊喜…”  
说完往门口走去，金厉旭实在受不了了，开口道：“东海哥——我要去！”  
李东海转过身，朝他温和地抿出一字笑，像只精明的大猫。

后来一起聊天才知道，大家都以为李律师是被什么事刺激到了，一时热情的让人有些摸不着头脑。  
怕是暴风雨前的宁静，谁都不想当遭殃的小海鸥。  
李东海噗嗤一声笑出来，他点了一份饭后甜点，芒果大福入口软糯，他嚼完之后才说：“没事啊，我一直都是这样，只是之前没习惯。”  
大家信以为真，纷纷点头，重新和最帅律师攀谈畅聊，其中不乏金厉旭和曺圭贤，只有坐在角落的朴正洙淡淡地看了他一眼，欲言又止。  
实习生们喝了酒，都吵着要去外面小摊买烤串吃，朴正洙由着他们，但还是不放心地叮嘱要快点回来。  
一席人瞬间走了大半，只剩下四位金牌律师大眼瞪着小眼，金厉旭脸都喝红了，脑袋搁在曺圭贤的肩膀上一个劲的打酒嗝，他被酒鬼小曺坑蒙拐骗灌了不少，现在开始说胡话。  
“曺、曺圭贤——你他——嗝，我们再来！”  
“我告诉你，你别看不起金、金医生，他对我，对我好着呢！比你好一千万倍！”  
曺圭贤起初还一脸笑意，听了第二句后成功僵住表情，可金厉旭哪知道，他嘴里停不下来，“他送我很多东西，还、还说，嗝，还说要为我回来工作…”  
李东海小心翼翼地看了看朴正洙，后者接受到他的目光，只摇了摇头，示意他不要问。  
他苦笑出来，低下头玩盘子里残留的糖霜。还是曺圭贤听不下去，主动出击，拿肩膀不停颠他，最终把他颠闭了嘴。  
买烤串的回来了几个，顺手分给了李东海他们，有一个男生被左右护法驾着走过来，一走近就突然捂着嘴慌忙跑向餐厅厕所。  
朴正洙看到大家这幅鬼样，无奈地叹了口气，说：“明天都休息吧，放一天假。”  
大家开始欢呼，金厉旭躺了一会儿清醒了点儿，被叫好声吵醒，他坐起来揉太阳穴，身边的曺圭贤不知什么时候已经抛下他，坐得远远的了。  
李东海凑过去，问：“还好吧？”  
金厉旭抬起略微带雾的懵眼，盯着他点了点头，“还…还行。”  
李东海眨眨眼，俏皮地酝酿一阵，笑道：“明天不用上班。”  
金厉旭这会儿被带着走，麻木地跟着回：“好，真好。”  
李东海看到他这幅呆萌样，憋不住了，笑出来，说：“诶，想拜托你一件事。”  
金厉旭接过旁人端过来的茶水，倒了一杯喝到见底，抹了抹嘴，问：“什、什么事？”  
“身边有没有觉得不错的，帮哥介绍介绍。”  
金厉旭两眼无神地呆滞了几秒，机械般地转头看向李东海，身子往后一倾拉开距离，上下打量道：“有是有，但感觉配不上你。”  
李东海还以为他要说出什么来，摇头边笑道：“没事，认识认识也不错。”  
金厉旭打出一个长长的酒嗝，也不知道听没听进去，李东海走前默不作声地拍了拍他肩膀，后者也傻愣愣地对他一个劲笑。

到了第二天中午，李东海才收到金厉旭的消息，对方言简意赅。  
[东海哥，昨天我是不是答应你什么了？]  
李东海正在研究新买的榨汁机，他把一篮子水果扔边上，着手开始回复。  
[对，你吵着闹着要给我介绍男人，我拒绝不过，只能答应。]  
金厉旭隔了几分钟才回。  
[真的吗……好吧。]  
几秒之后又来了一条。  
[要不晚上我跟你先吃个饭，具体聊聊…？]  
李东海盯着屏幕出神，过了一会儿才慢吞吞回了个“好”。

金厉旭为人善良热心，在李东海眼里就是个傻白甜形象，虽然对方也是这么形容他的。两个傻白甜下午都没闲着，李东海收拾完被他弄得一团糟的厨房，摸出手机发现金厉旭已经洋洋洒洒给他发了二十多条信息。  
李东海有时候真怀疑金厉旭的水平，于是顺藤摸瓜也咂摸出金钟云也挺不简单。  
一点开聊天框，资料、照片、视频……一窝蜂的应有尽有，不一会儿李东海就看花了眼。  
时间已经不早，他叮嘱金厉旭快点出门，自己也走进卧室换了身衣服。  
结果路上遇到堵车，李东海望着前面觉得有些恼火，便告知了金厉旭如果无聊可以先吃，自己可能要晚点到。  
没想到金厉旭隔了半小时才回消息，彼时李东海才跟着车流大众如龟兔赛跑挪动了一丁点儿，他拿起手机一看，立马就皱紧了眉。  
[没事，我跟他聊着，你不要急。]  
[谁？]  
[金医生啊。]  
“……”  
李东海盯着手机上的字深呼吸，他差点就着了道，但回过头一想，或许金钟云也没把他们的事情告诉金厉旭，对方也只是穷好心，毕竟…他们恋爱了。  
可是一码归一码，李东海不想赴约的心情越发强烈起来，之前的两三句话就足够他消化一周多，再见面也只是给各自徒增不适。  
何况他已经把李赫宰拉黑了，是活是死都没个门路去了解清楚。  
突发的交通事故把路面塞死，李东海再等了四十多分钟后终于忍不住，给金厉旭打了个电话过去说抱歉，路被封了。  
他甚至隐隐约约能听到电话那头莫名的轻笑声，太阳穴跳了跳，李东海强压住烦躁感，礼貌地约定下次再见。

晚上七点多回到家，明明都没做什么，李东海却感觉浑身像散架了一样，累得不行。  
随便叫了个外卖吃，休息了会儿就跑去泡澡，等到他一出来看手机，消息更是排山倒海般地占满了屏幕。  
李东海无奈划开之前，突然有些后悔找金厉旭帮忙了，或者说，后悔这所做的决定。  
倒不是为了刺激李赫宰找了个“小朋友”还跑来找他，然后自己再负气去找什么王医生张医生，他只是突然想开，困兽的悲哀不是在于被关的滋味，而是忘了怎么去挣扎。  
李东海做了六年的困兽，现在终于明白如何去摇晃枷锁。  
可如果是以这种方式，对他来说还是有些醉翁之意不在酒。  
他以为是金厉旭又在给他狂发别人资料，打开后却看见自己的头像被框在一个小群里，而群名一目了然，“快乐生活”。  
……  
李东海的眼皮跳了跳，他忍住性子，点开消息往上滑，看了一半就不想看了，哪是好心为他出谋划策，里面全是金厉旭和金钟云的你侬我侬！  
曺圭贤在十分钟前退了组，金厉旭紧跟着在群里说起他的坏话，李东海一手举着手机，另一只手握着牙刷刷牙，闲着无聊，耐起性子往下翻。  
金厉旭呼叫了自己好几次，转头却又跟男友聊起来，中途他还拉了一个人进来，李东海没太注意。  
李东海发现群里大多都是一些事务所的朋友，朴正洙也在，只不过从不发言，应该是屏蔽了。  
金厉旭：[李东海大律师，在吗在吗？]  
金钟云：[大概在洗澡吧。]  
金厉旭：[你洗澡了吗？]  
金钟云：[你想我去洗吗？就不能聊天了。]  
金厉旭：[不想不想！]  
金厉旭：[再聊五块钱的！]  
金厉旭：[十块？]  
金厉旭：[咦，人呢？！]  
金厉旭：[不会真洗澡去了吧！][发怒][发怒][发怒]  
李东海眼睛一亮，突然觉得此时不待更待何时，连忙趁着某尴尬人士消失，赶紧结束话题。  
李东海：[……]  
金厉旭：[靠，活的！]  
李东海：[这是…在干嘛？]  
李赫宰：[东海。]  
不使劲揉眼李东海还真以为自己看错了，那个月亮头像，备注顶着“李赫宰”三个字的用户，直接从潜水到冒泡，吓得他差点摔了手机。  
他再也不敢说话了，甚至还不敢退群，总之一时之间偃旗息鼓，不再轻举妄动。  
群里似乎也因为李赫宰的冷水炸弹，无人再出来发言，连金厉旭都安静了。  
过了一会儿，收到条私信。  
理智告诉李东海不要点开，可是好奇心不行。  
金厉旭：[那个，有人让我转达一条消息，那个…把他从黑名单里…那个，放出来？]  
李东海：[可以聊点别的吗？]  
李东海：[那个群…算了吧。]  
金厉旭：[哦哦，没事，那就是个事务所的娱乐群，之前一直忘了把你拉进来，他们喜欢发红包，别的没聊什么。]  
金厉旭：[对了，我这边有个朋友说想认识你，周一晚上可以吗？]  
李东海这次长了个心眼，连忙集中注意力。  
李东海：[资料发来我看看。]  
金厉旭：[…你等等。]  
隔了十分钟，金厉旭果然噼里啪啦发来一大堆，照片只有个侧面，但看上去挺清秀的。  
也姓李，但是个小工程师。  
李东海犹豫了很久，从卫生间走进房间，躺到了床上盯着手机，还拿不下主意。  
隔壁群果然已经开始闹腾腾地玩起小游戏，似乎把之前的尴尬对话全抛诸之外。  
金厉旭没耐心，又发了一条，开门见山地说，试试吧，不试怎么行。  
李东海觉得他这句话说得有道理，况且干律师这一行，人脉也是一项隐藏指标。  
他最后答应了他，并叮嘱这次他自己一个人就行，对方也爽快的答应。

可是千算万算，还是算计不过那俩小口子的阴谋诡计，李东海坐在咖啡厅的雅座间，身子就正对着门，然后他看到李赫宰走了进来。  
端起咖啡杯想猛灌一口，却不料烫了舌头尖，他闭上眼皱紧眉，把“不耐烦”三个字刻画了个淋漓尽致，可那人越走近，李东海心里就默默祈祷只是巧合，并不是来找他的。  
李赫宰一脸从容地在他对面坐下，开口唤他：“不舒服？”  
李东海睁开眼，盯了他一眼，移开望向别处，说：“我有约了。”  
李赫宰抬手示意服务员过来，眼睛却盯着李东海，说：“我就是。”  
李东海轻笑出来，半带嘲讽地说道：“留学生？工程师？”  
李赫宰依然笑着，不见愠色，“你要把我拉黑，我解释不了，所以只能这样了。”他迅速地点了几个李东海爱吃的甜品，继续道：“以前我们房东的儿子，不知道你还记不记得。”  
李东海已经觉得没有待下去的必要，起身拿起包就准备走，可惜越过李赫宰的时候，手腕还是被他先行抓住。  
李赫宰收敛住了笑意，反而换上了一脸真挚和严肃，他盯着他的侧脸，说：“其他人都有这个机会，为什么我不可以？”  
李东海不予解释，却怎么也挣脱不了，他想回头狠狠瞪他一眼，李赫宰紧跟着又说：“我想追求你，想和你重新在一起，我认真的。”


End file.
